User blog:Goopking/Toshiko NIGHTMARE FUEL!
Goop's World Series Goop's World *Several worlds, such as Castle Grex, Ghostie's Monstrous Mansion, and GooGlooze Swamp, have very haunting tracks *GooGlooze Swamp's boss, Squirm (who in himself is a cameo appearance by Annelorda from Kaiju Karnage!!!, is a giant humanoid creature composed entirely of worms *Since most of the game is tame, Ghostie's Monstrous Mansion feels it has to make up for the rest of the game's lack of horror. Random unkillable ghosts floating around, a room featuring an evil sentient bed that constantly threatens you, and a carpet on the floor that opens up to reveal a mouth with teeth is just a taste of what you will encounter *Journeying into the sewer in "Bilge Rat Bay" reveals a gruesome sight. It requires you to move the camera around at a certain spot, but peeking into a small hole in the wall reveals a small white face smiling back at you, accompanied by a scare chord Klio *Mysterious Shadow, through means unexplained, is actually a part of Klio's soul; more specifically, Klio in a past life. Klio's past self gave up his Zone Powers by splitting his soul in two; the Dark Zone half of his soul became Mysterious Shadow. At the climax of Klio, Klio kills the shadow, effectively KILLING PART OF HIS OWN SOUL UNKNOWINGLY! Dead of Night *The fact that, even after Bruce gets his revenge on the scientists, he can never lead a normal life again. He can also NEVER SPEAK AGAIN, due to the gasmask. *A lot of the enemies are freaky: the Mother, who explodes when shot, giving birth to a mutated fetus that leaps on you; the Tallman, a Slenderman-like being who hides in dark places and surrounds himself with helpful items to lure you in. But the Sentry takes the cake: a huge, hulking, Big Daddy-shaped monstrosity, with large searchlights attached to it and a sniper gun for a right arm. It doesn't help that one cutscene involves it STICKING ITS GUN INTO A RANDOM WOMAN'S MOUTH AND FIRING, BLOWING HER HEAD OFF IN THE PROCESS! St. Abraham *Needleman. Period. There's not much to say. An implacable man whose only purpose in existence is to murder you to death. The way he shuffles slowly with his Lancer on his shoulder, always watching you and always silent. His cold, steel mask conceals his face, and the metal spikes (not to mention SPIKES OF BONE PROTRUDING THROUGH HIS SKIN) always have the intention of stabbing you. *Most of the monsters: SmileBeast, Rag Wraith, and Twinhead in particular. *The nursery. Creepy dolls and music boxes everywhere, and then you find the Needleman doll............ *The fact that you never know if a monster you see is real or a hallucination *The Boilerman. A serial killer who supposedly escaped from his cell. Then later on, you have to venture into the boiler room............. *During the fourth of five areas of the game, you venture into an ENORMOUS underground canyon about a mile deep. Suddenly, after a few earthshaking footsteps, you notice the Landwalker, an ENORMOUS quadrapedal dinosaur-like demon slowly walking through the canyon, accompanied by several other monsters. The worst part is they're also walking in the same direction, almost like they're going somewhere specific underneath the ground.................. Category:Blog posts